rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Romantic Competition: Amber Flavus x Elisatien the Maltese Tiger
Characters Y-Tiger: Elisatien Cordy FroZenHyBrid: Amber Flavus Part 1 A dark haired wolf girl with purple highlights is walking along the edgeof the floating cities, having moved there with her mother to avoid any trouble. "..." In one of the floating cities, the main important one. A female with navy blue hair, malteset tiger self was sitting in a tea garden, able to be seen by the wolf girl. "..." She sips some tea with her eyes close. She looks at the tiger, raising an eyebrow in curiousity. "..." Elisatien sips her tea, opening her light green emerald eyes. "..." The girl looks away from Elisatien. Elisatien stands up as she set the cup down on a plat, she starts leaving the tea garden, smirking a little. "Hmph..." She blinks and looks at her again. "?" Elisatien leaves the Tea garden and gone into the streets of the floating cities. "Mm..." The girl, otherwise known as Amber, follows her. Elisatien walks down the street, humming. Amber keeps following her, staying far enough where she won't lose sight of Elisatien but not getting seen easily. Elisatien goes up to a castle. "Hmph... I know your following me." She turns around. glancing toward where Amber is. "Oh. Then I should've just come up and say hi?" "You may" She gives a small smile, looking at her. Amber walks up to her and waves. Elisatien waves in return. "So uh, sorry for following you like that. But I was curious." "Mmm?" Elisatien said with a smile. "I've never seen a maltese tiger before, they're really rare where I come from. Also, I'm a little lost." "Oh"Elisatien said with a smile. "Maltese Tigers are still rare, even in this world." She bows a bit. "And what do you need help?" "I don't exactly know my way around this city, so I was hoping a native would." "Ah, where do you want to go?" Elisatien says with a smiles. "I'm lookin for a place where my mother and I could stay, so I'm looking for the place people stay in." "Ah." Elisatien smiles. "You and your mother can stay at my castle in the time being while we look for a home for you two. "Really? Sweet, thanks!" "Your welcome" Elisatien smiles. "I'll go get her. Hangon!" She runs off. Elisatien waits. Amber comes back with a woman who looks to be in her thirties, she has fur as dark as Amber's but no coloring. "This is my mother." Elisatien bows. "Hello." The mother bows before going into the castle quickly. "Sorry, she's not exactly one to hold a conversation for long." Elisatien smiles."That is alright." Amber walks up to her. "So, may I go inside?" "Of course"Elisatien says with a calming smile. "Thank you." Amber walks by her, entering the castle after her mother. Elisatien walks in after them, closing the doors. Amber's mother is nowehre to be found, but Amber looks around at the castle. "Nice place you got here." Elisatien gives a calming smile. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Amber looks around. "So are you the only one in this place?" "I am now. It used to be for just me and my twin brother." Elisatien looks around. "My Twin brother left to find something more... Suiting in what he wanted... It wasn't wealth, that was for sure." "Ohh. I and my mother came here to escape my father, and brother. She ran away from home with me and the two have been after us ever since." Elisatien gasped. "Oh heaven, we can't allow that to happen, now should we." She gives a sweet, caring smile. "If your father and brother somehow finds this place, I will ensure you that it won't be unguarded." Amber blinks before smiling. "Thank you." Elisatien smiles sweetly. "Your very welcome. You should go and get some rest if you are tired. Pick any room, I don't mind." "Ok. By the way, before I go to bed, what's your name?" "Oh, how rude of me." She gives a kind smile. "It's Elisatien Cordy, or just Elisa." "Ok." She smiles and hugs her. "Thanks Elisa." She then starts to walk around, looking for a room. Elisatien smiles a bit to herself. "..." Amber keeps looking for a room, 'til she stops and looks at her mother sleeping in one. She smiles and continues looking. Elisatien walk up the steps and gone into her studies with a cup of tea. Amber walks into a room she has chosen and lays down in the bed. Elisatien sips her tea, reading music scores since she has nothing else better to do. Amber looks around before sighing and get up. She walks around the castle, humming softly. Elisatien hums the tones of the scores, sipping tea. She listens to the music. "..Woah." Elisatien hums, before she started to sing the basic tones into a song. Amber keeps listening, now listening to Elisatien singing, she sits on the stairwell high enough to where she can hear her. Elisatien seem to stop, as if not liking something. "Mm... That note is too high..." She starts fixing the score. Amber tilts her head and moves closer to Elisa's studies. Elisatien finished editing the score sheet and started singing again. Amber by this point is next to her studies door, listening in on her singing. Elisatien finishes singing, nodding. "Mmm... That should do." She gets up and puts the scores away. Amber takes this opportunity to sneak back downstairs, all the while thinking of how great a singer Elisatien is. Elisatien finishes her tea and starts heading for her bathroom. Amber lays down in her bed. She smiles and falls asleep. "..." Elisatien goes into her own bedroom and goes to sleep in her queen size couple bed. "Zzz..." Elisatien sleeps on her bed till morning. Part 2 -It is morning- Amber still sleeps, nuzzling into the sheets of her bed. "..." Elisatien had awake and started cooking. Amber's mother walks into the kitchen and looks at Elisatien. Elisatien was cooking some eggs, bacon, and some pancakes. She notice Amber's Mother. "Ah, good morning." She bow her head a bit. "Here to make yourself some breakfast?" She nods. "Is that breakfast for Amber and you..?" Elisatien seem a bit confuse. "It's for all three of us, an lest you don't want any miss." "Oh..Sure, I'll have some..Amber is still asleep.." Elisatien was a bit surprise. "Oh, alright. I'll save her some food then." She gives a sweet and kind smile as she finishes cooking breakfast, handing a plate of two pancakes, a (type of cooked) egg and some bacon. "Here you good." "Thank you.." She walks to the table and starts eating. "You should go wake her." "Are you sure?" Elisatien asked, concern a bit. "I mean, after all, you two have been looking for a place to stay for quite a while I am sure." "Yes I am sure." "Very well." Elisatien said, leaving to go get Amber. Her mother continues to eat. Amber is nuzzling into her blanket. Elisatien open the door of Amber's room. "Miss Amber, wake up." "Mmm..." Elisatien blushes a tiny bit. "Miss Amber, please wake up." "Mmm..?" "It's time to get up and get Breakfast. I made Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Amber gets up, having left only her pants and wifebeater on. "Really..?" Elisatien nods. "Yes, your mother is already eating, if not finished already." "Oh." Elisatien smiles. "Come, let's go to the kitchen so you can eat." "Right." She gets up. "But first let me get my shirt on." Elisatien nods. "Of course, Just come to the kitchen once your ready." She starts going down to the kitchen once more. Amber puts her shirt on and follows Elisatien. "Is there my mother?" Elisatien shrugs. "She might be." "Hey Elisa? Thanks again for letting us stay here." Amber hugs her from behind. Elisatien smiles. "Your welcome." She lets go and walks downstairs, rubbing the back of her head."Oh and Elisa? Feel free to just call me Amber." Elisatien smiles a bit. "Very well Amber." She gets them to the kitchen. Amber's mother is not there. "Huh, guess she must've finished." Elisatien looks around. "Must of." "She's not much for conversation anymore, must've hurried to finish before she had to talk to someone." Category:Romance Category:Yuri Category:FroZenHyBrid's stuff Category:Baine's belongings Category:One on one